


How Do You Want Me?

by TheMondayChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMondayChild/pseuds/TheMondayChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome discover the wonders of hypnosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Written to the tune of "Desire" by Meg Myers. I'm in love with her. In other news, I know I promised everyone a multi-chapter fic by Christmas, but life has been like a soap opera lately and writing gets hard to do when that happens. The story was supposed to be 25 chapters, but I've finished 24 and I'm only at the half-way mark, and then there's editing that needs to be done. I'm going to finish it as soon as possible and post one chapter a day until the end. I'd like to apologize in advance for how incredibly shitty it is. Anyway, have this one-shot and thanks for reading!

"Sota, give me that!" Kagome said crossly, snatching the thick, dusty old book from his hands. Their grandfather had been complaining about ghosts stealing things from the storage shed, and while she had known all along it had to have been her little brother, she hadn't caught him red-handed until now.

"You know you're not supposed to go into the shed without permission," she scolded. "Grandpa has been missing so many things this past week. I'm going to put this right back where it belongs and you're going to apologize."

Sota's eyes widened and his lower lip began to tremble. "Please, please, please don't make me! I'll never do it again! J-just don't show him the book," he begged.

Kagome tapped her chin and looked upward, squinting her eyes and exaggerating being deep in thought. "I'll consider it. It would certainly help your case if you were to promise to help Grandpa out with the shrine duties more often while I'm through the well."

Sota bounced on his heels and nodded his head eagerly. "Fine, fine, I'll do anything! Just let me put the book back and don't tell."

Holding the book above her head when he made a grab for it, she laughed and reveled in her older sibling power. "I don't think so. I'll put it back myself when you give me all the other stuff you've borrowed."

Grumbling angrily but with his shoulders slumped in resignation, her little brother stomped back to the house, looking back at her several times with an unrelenting glare. He was always angry when his crocodile tears didn't work. Kagome was surprised he had resorted to that old tactic. He was much more mature now and she couldn't remember the last time he had fought so unashamedly for something.

"This book must be really interesting," she muttered to herself, glancing back down at the mildew-stained tome in her hand. She had told Sota not to read it, not knowing what kind of information it contained, but that didn't mean s _he_ shouldn't read it. She was on an epic quest, risking her life every day in a world she wasn't even sure existed at times. If anyone should peruse the contents, it should be her. Her mind made up, Kagome ran up to her room, hiding the book under her shirt to make sure Sota wouldn't see it and go complain.

Locking the door to ensure privacy and settling down on her bed, she flipped open the book, her curiosity and another feeling she couldn't identify, something close to anticipation, making her stomach flutter. "Hypnotism?" she muttered. Why would Sota want to read about something dumb like that when he had tons of violent video games to play? She rolled her eyes. Little boys were always into stupid things. She had overestimated him. Kagome almost abandoned the book to go and watch television, something she was rarely able to do these days, but then decided against it. If nothing else, the zany subject would be good for a laugh. Quickly becoming engrossed in the century-old text, she lost track of time, not noticing the sky changing colors or the exit of her family.

Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's window, mentally cursing her laziness and reluctance when it came to their mission. Jamming her window open, he was both grateful and angry that she had left it unlocked. She said it was safer in her time, but he had his doubts about that. Had burglars and bandits simply ceased to exist? Nonsense. As long as there was something to steal, there would be people who stole. His mood softened considerably when he saw her still in her uniform clothes sprawled out on the bed, her lips slightly parted and so very pink. Crouching next to her bed, he took a second to indulge and grabbed a lock of her hair, sniffing it in a way he could never do when she was conscious. When he was more or less satisfied, he brushed the back of his hand across her lips, wondering what would happen if it were his mouth touching there instead. Becoming annoyed with the direction his thoughts were taking, he jerked his hand away from Kagome and quickly pushed down on the mattress several times, effectively shaking her awake.

"Ugh—Guh—Wha? What? Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!" she sputtered, sitting up and looking around wildly until she spotted him and glared. "I guess I fell asleep. Stupid book… What're you doing here?" she asked with a yawn, stretching her arms and bringing his attention to her jutting breasts. He scowled. He swore she did that on purpose sometimes.

"You were supposed to come back after your school thing was over," he said, composing his expression into a mask of stern calmness, trying to turn his fire into ice. If he got too worked up she'd stay in her world even longer and he was becoming restless.

For once, she didn't act defensive. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I just got so caught up in this book," she said, sounding truly apologetic. "Sota had it and I thought it seemed interesting." She held up the old thing and he sneezed, the dust immediately migrating in his direction.

"What's it about?" He wasn't truly interested, but if it had kept her from him then it was certainly something that needed to be watched and perhaps destroyed when the time was right. Inuyasha glared at it, promising revenge.

"It's actually kinda neat!" she exclaimed brightly, becoming more animated with each word she spoke. He crawled onto the bed next to her, loosening up when she didn't seem to mind. Inuyasha loved it when she was like this. It usually only happened when it was the two of them alone together. "It's supposed to make anyone your slave. I didn't read all of it, but I got to the hypnotizing part and I think I've got that down."

"It's a mind control spell?" he asked, surprised they had such knowledge in her cold, sterile world.

"Pretty much," she nodded. A sly grin appeared on her face. "Wanna try?"

Inuyasha snorted and drew his brows together. "You can't control me, wench. You're not strong enough."

"I am! I really am!" she protested, her voice rising. "Look, just let me try it on you. It's just a bunch of nonsense but I really want to try. I wouldn't 'control' you, anyway. Come on, it'll be fun."

Rolling his eyes, he gave in. "Keh. Whatever. Just be quick about it, we have to get back."

Kagome squeaked in excitement and clapped her hands. "Okay! First," she said, quickly becoming more intent on this whim of hers than on him, which annoyed him greatly, "you have to stare at this!" She opened the book into the center and he sneezed again. There was a spiral black and white picture that swam before his eyes, making them ache.

"Alright. Keep looking, don't even glance away," Kagome continued. "Concentrate on the sound of my voice. It is the only thing in this room, the only thing in this world, the only thing in existence." She repeated herself several times and he began to become bored and his eyes started to hurt. Then she stopped.

"Is that it?" he asked. "That wasn't fun at all," he grumbled.

"I don't know, I thought it was okay."

"Told you that you can't control me," he said conceitedly. "Too strong for ya. Okay, my turn," he said, grabbing for the book.

"W-w-what? Y-you want to?" she stuttered.

"You did it, now I get to."

"What makes you think that _you_ can control _me_?" she asked, her cheeks flushed in annoyance.

He laughed. "I know I can." Inuyasha snatched the book from her hands and looked at it. "I can't read these scribbles," he mumbled. "What do I do once I have control of your mind?"

She glared at him. "That won't happen, but you're supposed to give them a trigger word and then that person will go from being a blank slate to being your slave. When you want them to go back to normal, you say the same word and they'll be just like before only they won't remember anything until you say the word again. No one else can use the command but the one who gives it."

Grinning, he turned back to the page that had the spiral on it. Having Kagome as a slave would be nice. Ramen all the time, no more sits, no more going back to her school, no more stupid fights or tears. They could look for the jewel without interruptions, and he would be able to hit Shippo as much as he wanted. Maybe he could even get rid of the brat, leave him with some other foxes or Kaede. Then he'd have even _more_ food and more Kagome, although Kagome wasn't that big of a deal to him, he amended quickly, blushing. Yeah, Kagome as a slave would be the best.

"Stare at the thing," he said harshly, smirking when she obeyed. "Uh, concentrate on the sound of my voice…" He repeated everything she had said verbatim, able to remember it without a problem due to all the times she had said it. Keeping his eyes on her, he noticed a gradual change in her expression. Where before she had been fiercely, almost comically, concentrated on the image, now her gaze was distant and her eyes were somewhat glazed. Kagome now had a vague, but still mildly pleasant look on her face, vaguely reminding him of that boy he had only glimpsed once when he had visited her house with her female friends. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Had it actually worked?

"Uh, Kagome?" he asked in a whisper. No response. "Kagome?" he asked again, this time poking her head. Nothing. What was he supposed to do now? Recalling what she had told him earlier, he took a deep breath and hoped she wasn't faking. "The, uh, trigger word is…" he looked around the room desperately. "Pink?"

Instantly, her eyes cleared and an expression he had never seen before dominated her face. "Oh, Master!" she sighed, throwing herself onto him as though he were her husband returning from war. "I love you so much!"

The force of her hug had surprised him and he was now on his back with her draped on top of him, her arms around his neck and her cheek nuzzling his. "K-Kagome? What are you doing?!"

"I love you, Master," she repeated, this time punctuating the shocking declaration with a soft kiss to his cheekbone. He froze. There was no way Kagome was joking. She was not so bold and she wouldn't toy with him like this. The hypnotism must have worked. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?!

"Uh, thank you?" he said, gently grabbing her arms and trying to remove them from their place around his neck.

"I love you so much, Master," she whispered, her lips playing on his skin and her breath making it tingle. With the way she was situated on top of him, he was beginning to worry he'd start reacting in a very physical way that she'd undoubtedly notice. Her hands were running over his chest and downward, brushing against that very sensitive spot. He began to sweat. Kagome would be so angry with him that there'd be no end to the sits she'd inflict on his poor body.

But wait…

She wouldn't remember anything she had done in her hypnotized state. So he could do whatever he wanted. The thought alone made him go hard, all dreams of ramen and bonking Shippo on the head a hundred times gone. But with the surge of desire came guilt. He was supposed to protect her, not _rape_ her. Even though she was throwing herself at him, he couldn't succumb to her touches, however much he'd like to suc _cum_ b and suc _cum_ b again and again. He had to put a stop to this.

Sometime during his intense inner turmoil, he had closed his eyes. A draft made him open them again, and he gasped and scrambled backwards on the bed. Kagome had somehow managed to undo the laces of his pants, baring him to her hungry, worshipping eyes. Clutching the separated parts of cloth back together in order to preserve his modesty, he scowled at Kagome. He had been so worried he was somehow taking advantage of her that he didn't even realized when she had begun to take advantage of _him_. The sneaky girl wasn't even remotely ashamed, a lascivious smile on her face and her hands reaching out to expose him again. Inuyasha batted them away, beginning to understand the fear some women felt towards men like Miroku.

"Cut it out, Kagome," he yelled. "Stop touching me!"

Kagome withdrew her hands back to herself and bowed her head. "Yes, Master," she said sorrowfully.

"A-are you c _rying_?!" he asked in disbelief when he smelled that detestable odor of salt and misery coming from her.

Turning her face back towards him, which somehow managed to remain beautiful in spite of the tears and all the side effects that go along with them, she said, "You've rejected me. What did I do wrong, Master? Tell me so that I may learn to please you better."

"Uh, just uh, don't tear open my clothes. Please. It's weird," he muttered, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"Master," she pleaded, grabbing his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her, "I am not complete without you. I love you so, so much. Please don't reject me." And with that, she pressed her lips to his in a clumsy kiss that still succeeded at igniting an inferno within him. His mouth opened when her insistent tongue demanded it, making him wonder who was really the slave. Suddenly, it hit him that this was his first kiss (his first kiss with a living human, anyway) and that it was most likely Kagome's first kiss as well. The realization made him pull away in self-disgust. She didn't really want this; it wasn't really her. Hearing her say that she loved him had made his head spin and weakened his will. Inuyasha was ashamed of himself.

"We can't do that, Kagome," he said gently, not wanting her to cry again.

With a bemused expression on her face, Kagome asked, "Would Master rather not participate?"

He nodded, not being able to meet her eyes. When he heard shuffling instead of smelling tears, he found the courage to look at her again and immediately wished he hadn't. Her legs were spread and her top was all the way unbuttoned, allowing him to visually devour what he had before only glimpsed, and devour he did, until he remembered that it was wrong. Then, his will was completely shattered when she brought a finger up to her mouth and flicked it with her tongue until it was wet, bringing it down slowly and rubbing it on her already hard nipple. Her eyes stayed on him the entire time, and she smiled when she saw his gaze noticeably follow the path her hand had taken to her breasts.

Inuyasha gulped. The pink of her nipples was even more attractive than the pink of her lips and he was lost. He desperately wanted to reach out and play with the other one but he didn't move, not wanting to break the spell. Many, many times he had imagined her acting this way, knowing in his heart of hearts that it would never happen for a thousand reasons he couldn't seem to remember at the moment. Now she had both hands at her breasts, tweaking the nipples and kneading her globes, her eyes drifting half-way shut but staring at him, and suddenly he realized that she was deriving this pleasure from looking at _him_. As she was now, he was her fantasy. Him. Inuyasha of the disgusting, animalistic features and unpleasant personality. And she was his fantasy, brought from his mind directly into reality, or so it seemed.

Once, and only once had Inuyasha experienced sexual pleasure with another person. It had been decades before he met Kikyo. He had pickpocketed and searched for dropped coins until he had an amount he was certain would be enough for a reasonably priced whore. It had taken a while, a year probably, since he had started out with nothing, not having a need for money when he could hunt to eat and was more or less comfortable sleeping in trees. He waited until his human night, his palms sweating in fear and excitement as he ventured into the large (but not overly so) village he had been dwelling on the outskirts of for days. Repeating over and over in his head that he was just a normal, young human with nothing to fear, he casually strolled into the village, his head held high as though he were royalty. Not wanting to ask directions to such a place, he walked around and around until he found it, cursing his weak human sense of smell.

He had instantly been surrounded by a gaggle of provocatively dressed women who teased and flirted with him in a way he found too aggressive. When asked for his preferences, he blushed and stammered, fumbling around in his pocket for the leather purse of coins he had brought. The madame came over and looked through its contents, rolling her eyes and then smiling brightly once again. Taking him by the hand, she led him to a room on the first floor, far away from the lights and laughter of the entrance. Without another word, she shoved him inside and left with his money.

The room was dark and he was more anxious than ever, wishing he had instead spent the money on food. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a shabby futon directly in front of him with a large lump inside of it. The lump let out a loud snore and he flinched, stumbling backwards and hitting the door with a thump.

"Someone there?" said the lump with a slight slur, sucking in snot afterward.

"Uh, I-I paid, and—"

"Alright, boy, let's do this." The lump rose and lit a lamp, illuminating her figure. She looked like a farmer's wife, and Inuyasha supposed she had been one or was currently one, with circumstances having changed her way of living. She rose and faced him, completely nude, her large thighs riddled with cellulite glowing a stark white in the room. Her breasts were pointed to the floor and nearly flat, laying against her rolls of stomach fat like curtains. Her dark hair was half out of a bun and by the look of her she had already serviced a man or two that night.

"I think maybe, uh, I should maybe go…" he said breathlessly, wanting to run but also not wanting to hurt her feelings and be chased out of town by an army of whores.

"You ain't getting your money back. Just suck it up and take me like a man, pretty boy," she said in her scratchy, low voice.

Resigned to his fate, Inuyasha tentatively moved forward into the room, cursing himself for being impatient and not waiting to collect more money. Standing an arm's length from her, he reached out and placed a hand on her breast, slowly raising it and mashing it into her chest, as though it was made of clay and he was trying to make it right again. The look on her face told him he wasn't doing it right and he let go.

"You a virgin?"

He ignored her. "Uh, maybe you should turn around," he said, flinching.

She grunted in response and got down on her hands and knees. "I ain't got all night!" she called out to him.

Quickly, he undid his pants, deciding to leave his shirt on. All he wanted to do was get his money's worth and get out and never think of this moment again. Still immensely unsure of himself, he knelt behind her and placed a hand on her hips, stroking himself rapidly until he was hard enough for the job. He poked around and finally found a hole and thrust into it.

"Wrong hole—Eh, it doesn't make a difference," the woman muttered.

He closed his eyes and imagined a girl, a slim girl with dark hair who was young and normal and pretty and maidenly, whose eyes sparkled and glowed and had breasts that—and then he came. It surprised him, he didn't think he'd be able to, but despite the prostitute's appearance it had actually felt rather good, not as nice as he had dreamed it to be, but certainly better than his hand. He awkwardly mumbled a goodnight and pulled his pants up, leaving the room and the building. He never went near the town again.

But now he had Kagome in front of him. Kagome, who was literally the girl of his dreams, everything he had ever wanted. The one he thought he'd never have. She was pleasuring herself in front of him, begging him to take her. All he had to do was move. But he couldn't quite manage that. Something inside of him wouldn't let him, the last bit of control he had keeping his desire for her on a leash.

"Master," she moaned, plunging her fingers into herself. "I love you, Master."

Inuyasha couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything but watch, an unwilling voyeur who longed to stop watching and start doing.

"Kagome," he said with a great effort, "please don't do this. Please."

To his relief and extreme disappointment, she stopped immediately. He exhaled, wondering how he was going to explain things to her when he got her back to normal. Kagome gave an exaggerated, childish pout, something she had never done before, and turned around, going on her hands and knees. Her still glistening fingers flipped her skirt up and he was faced with her bare rump and female parts. A part of his mind wondered when she had taken her panties off, thinking it was probably sometime at the very beginning when he was too shocked to notice. She was still looking at him and he tried to keep eye-contact but failed, glancing back to her dripping slit and shapely backside every other second.

"Would Master like me this way?"

Before he knew what he was doing, he had reached a hand out and placed it on her bottom, tracing the curve with his claws and squeezing it, wondering how his rough hands felt to her when she had such soft skin. He still didn't understand his traveling companion's obsession, but Kagome's ass was certainly very, very nice.

"Doggy wants it doggy-style?" she purred. The sentence brought him out of the moment and he snatched his hand back.

"The fuck?" he said with a snort, then shook his head. "Kagome, stop doing that and face me."

With speed that impressed even him, Kagome rose to her knees, turned around and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. "I'm sorry for being racist, Master!"

"Er, what-ist?" he asked, confused, dazedly patting her back.

"You must punish me," she cried out, fisting her hands in his hair and bringing her face an inch from his, creeping him out with her closeness and making him cross his eyes. "Punish your bad girl. Your slave deserves a spanking." She grabbed one of his hands and placed it directly on her bottom, under her skirt, bringing it up and then down again in quick succession.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled, yanking his hand out of her grip.

Kagome's pupils were dilated and he could barely see the ring of gray surrounding them. "I'll do anything you want, Master! Please, only you can stop the burning. You don't even have to touch me, I'll touch you and it will be good for both of us."

The intense expression on her face and the fact that she was starting to salivate was a bit too much for him. "Uh, okay…" he said gently. "How about you, um, go to the head of the bed and I'll go to the other side." His slave complied and he continued, "Button up your shirt. Now sit with your legs crossed, yes, just like that. Now… PINK!" he finished loudly, grabbing the book just in time, relieved at having successfully maneuvered Kagome into the position she had been in when they had started all this.

Her eyes cleared instantly. "Tired already? I guess we're just equally weak, then," she chuckled.

He tittered uneasily. "Ha, yeah."

Kagome looked at him strangely. "So, do you want to hang out here all night or do you want to get going?"

"Keh," he huffed, not meeting her eyes. "Grab your stuff, wench."

He had thought that things would be completely fine once back in his world with their friends, but it was worse, so, so much worse than it had ever been before. Inuyasha had desired her in a way he had never desired anyone, but the way he felt now made his previous lust seem like just plain friendship. Everything she did made him want her. The way her skirt hung teasingly just below the very cheeks he had caressed not so long ago, her blouse stretched tight across her breasts when she was shooting an arrow, the smiles she gave him when she saw him looking at her, her laughter when she played with Shippo, the low murmur of her voice when having one of those girl talks with Sango. Hurting her finger while building a fire and immediately putting it into her mouth. A bare leg escaping from the confines of her sleeping bag during the night. Her sigh when they found a river after not having come across water for almost two days.

Carrying her on his back was torture now. Before, he had looked forward to it, their physical and emotional closeness making him happy and smug. It was something only they shared, proof that they mattered to one another in ways they didn't express in words, only in her hands clutching his shoulders and his her thighs. Ever since that fateful evening, the warmth of her body had suffocated him, bringing thoughts to his mind that made him stumble and curse at her. Kagome hadn't used the subduing beads lately, which he was extremely grateful for due to him now nearly constantly sporting a semi, and seemed to be trying her best to understand and be kind, as though his irrational irritableness was somehow all her fault. When he thought about it, it was.

Inuyasha dreamt about her every night. She would call him by his name, not Master or anything like that, and she would blush the way she did whenever something the least bit inappropriate happened and he'd be gentle and control his passion in order to ensure her comfort. Or she was even bolder than she had been that time on her bed, straddling him and giving him everything he wanted without making him ask. Or he was the dominant one and she loved everything he did to her, crying out for more, begging him to satiate her in ways no one else could.

It was hell.

One night, as he slumbered near the others, his subconscious mind had decided to relive that time in her room, but with a few tweaks. This time _he_ was the one under control, and he was loving it. Kagome allowed him to take initiative in some things, like when he kissed and undressed her, but she was a very firm mistress when it came to how he actually pleasured her, directing his touches in a voice made hoarse by her desire and promising punishments should he fail in his task. A part of Inuyasha became aware that he was dreaming, this odd behavior of his making the scene seem so unrealistic that he knew it could not be happening. Another part of him fought to stay in the dream, becoming confused and wondering why Kagome was not the one on her knees, making the secret word resound in his mind like a prayer for things to be right again.

"Mmmmaster."

Inuyasha jolted awake, the hand squeezing his crotch being largely responsible. He opened his eyes, blinking until the face directly in front of his own came into focus. "…Kagome?" he asked, wondering if this was one of those wake-up-in-a-dream dreams.

"You called to me, Master," she stated solemnly. "I love you," she sighed, stroking him through his clothing.

"Fuck," he groaned out, realizing he had spoken the trigger word in his sleep. "We need—I—Stop it, we can't be loud. The others will wake up."

She stopped, but was very obviously displeased. "I don't care about them. If I can please you, I'll be happy." Her head lowered to the spot her hand had just vacated and she yanked on his pants until she had what she wanted in view. Vaguely, Inuyasha wondered why he didn't try and stop her. He frowned, the feelings of submissiveness from his dream still present no matter how he tried to tell himself that this was the real world and he was not Kagome's sex toy.

He was about to tell her to stop when her lips brushed against his fully erect member, her hot and wet tongue darting out and swiping across the tip. Shudders wracked his body and he nearly cried out. Looking up and seeing his reaction, Kagome smiled one of her brightest smiles and engulfed him in her mouth, bobbing up and down, licking and swirling and stroking and moaning—and he came. It couldn't have been more than five seconds. His face turned red and he looked down at the girl who still held his now limp cock in her mouth, desperately sucking in an attempt to make him hard again, which she achieved in an even shorter time than it had taken him to orgasm.

"Fuck," he whispered, stroking her hair tenderly. Usually he took care of himself once a day, at night when everyone was sleeping. Anything more than that was too much, unless it was one of the times he had accidentally seen Kagome naked. Those occasions required at least a couple. But he was hard again and she was swallowing him so eagerly that he couldn't even think, only feel. Trying to clear his head, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off, not hard enough to hurt but rough enough to send her a message. "Not here," he rasped out, his feverish eyes glancing at their sleeping companions.

Nodding excitedly, Kagome grabbed his hand and stood up, running before he had time to straighten. Clutching at his pants, he let her lead him, and eventually they came to a stop in a small clearing, the moonlight illuminating the few patches of wildflowers that were scattered about. Unfortunately, their run had given him time to think, and he now felt incredibly guilty. Kagome was practically ripping her clothes off, her limbs becoming tangled and buttons getting caught in her hair. A thought occurred to him as he watched her struggle and gasp angrily from inside her raised shirt. He had allowed her to make him feel good, so to make it up to her, shouldn't he make her feel good as well? It made sense the more he ran it over in his mind. Yes, he could make her feel the same way she had made him feel, maybe even try to one-up her. He wouldn't cause any irreparable damage and it would ease his conscience with the added benefit of leaving her ignorant of his offense.

Mind made up, he swiftly tugged on her clothes until they were off, leaving her nude and breathless, her eyes staring up at him gratefully, with all that love and veneration he had thought was only reserved for gods. Letting his feelings overtake him, he brought his lips to hers just as she was bringing hers to his, resulting in their faces smacking together and most likely hurting her teeth. He pulled away to see if she was alright, but Kagome continued on as though nothing had happened, kissing him like he was the cure for all the evil in the world. His hands moved to her breasts before he realized it, hovering over them but not touching until she arched into his palms. The shuddering little cry she gave was so exquisite that he squeezed in an attempt to replicate it. Moving his lips down to her neck, he flicked her nipples and pinched them, pride welling up in his chest when she moaned and yanked on his clothes in earnest, trying to make him as naked as she was.

Deciding to help her out, even though it wasn't necessary with what he was planning on doing, he took his clothes off, all embarrassment fading when she greedily ran her hands over his arms and torso, biting her lower lip hard in her lust. Bringing his head down to her breast, he did what he had wanted to do since the first time he had seen her bathing so long ago and wrapped his lips around her hard nipple, pulling it into his mouth and suckling, tonguing it as she clutched his head and pulled him closer to her.

"I love you, Master," she said softly, her voice warm and laced with longing. He stilled and pulled away. For a minute, he had forgotten she was under the influence of whatever spell he had cast upon her that day.

"Say my name," he croaked.

Kagome looked confused and for a second he thought she wouldn't comply, however unlikely that seemed in her current state. "I-Inuyasha?" she said, unsure of herself.

Hearing his name from her lips when they were like this made something in both his solar plexus and his gut roar to life, although the two feelings were very different. Not being one for introspection, he pushed them aside and took her in his arms again, resuming his worship of her full breasts, pale and glowing in the moonlight. She sighed in content and stroked his hair, whispering his name and her love. When he wasn't looking in her glazed, manic eyes, it was easy to pretend that this was his Kagome, the real Kagome, not the crazed nymphomaniac the spell turned her into.

She gave a hard shove and her breast popped out of his mouth. Stumbling backwards, he tripped over the pile of their clothes in an uncharacteristic display of clumsiness, landing hard on his bottom. Kagome looked very imposing standing over him like that, almost like in his dream. Quickly, she crawled between his legs and buried her face in his crotch, covering his cock with kisses and licks.

"What are you doing?!" he gasped. This was _not_ how he had planned things.

"I wanna play with puppy's bone," she said in a high, childish voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She just had to go and ruin it all by reminding him she wasn't in her right mind.

"Get off," he said, shoving her harder than he intended. Not seeming at all hurt or perturbed by his roughness, but rather even more aroused, Kagome scrambled back into his lap and in one quick motion sheathed him inside of her. Their eyes both widened and they screamed in unison. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, her scream making him worry, but the look on her face was one of pure ecstasy, as though she had seen God. She was so warm and wet and tight that all thoughts of stopping her and saying the word faded, completely disappearing when she started to bounce. Her eyes never left his face, as though somehow those features she saw every day were visually stimulating enough on their own to bring her to completion. Her breasts bounced and he grasped them, running his thumbs across her nipples back and forth.

"Oh Master!" she gasped. "Oh, Inuyasha!"

Kagome was riding him and it was all he could do to thrust up a bit every so often so that he didn't feel like she was doing all the work. Her movements became erratic and her cries louder until she tightened around him and came with a beautiful scream of his name, her juices gushing out and coating him. Knowing he had not finished, she continued to bounce and grind against him, and it was only a matter of seconds before he cried out her name and collapsed onto the ground.

Panting and sweating, Kagome lay beside him on the grass, the most blissful look on her face. Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at her, entranced. Her dark hair contrasted so perfectly with her pale skin and he sighed at the sight. Running a hand over her stomach, he brought it to her chest. He hadn't played with her breasts as much as he'd like to and now seemed as good a time as any.

"You like these the most, huh, Master?" Kagome giggled, her hand joining his and helping him play with her stiff nipples.

"Yeah," he murmured distractedly, pinching and tugging the nipple closest to him. "They're so—so—" he stumbled, trying to find a word to explain his fascination. "So _pink_."

She went rigid beside him and Inuyasha wondered what was wrong with her. Was it something he said? Realization set in and his mouth dropped open in horror.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, looking around. "What are we doing? Why am I—Oh God!"

She sat up with a jerk and so did he, trying to come up with an explanation or excuse, not wanting to lie but scared to death of her wrath. He had really, really fucked up and he knew it. Still, he'd always have the memories, and those were definitely something.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm so, so sorry," he said anxiously, wanting to pull her hair away from her bowed head so he could see her face.

"Did you… Is this because of that book?" she whispered.

"Yes," he admitted, fully expecting her to purify him.

To his surprise, she laughed. The sound scared him more than anything. "You actually did it? You hypnotized me?"

"Uh, y-yeah," he stuttered nervously.

"Wow. I guess I have nothing to feel bad about, then." She raised her head and looked at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply, his brows drawing together in confusion.

Kagome's eyes found the floor again and she chuckled nervously. "Well, uh, I sort of hypnotized you too."

"When?!" There was no time for her to have done that. They had been completely busy ever since that night.

"My first try, back in my room," she said sheepishly. "You just… Well, you came at me and at first I didn't know what was going on. I thought you were faking it so I decided to tease you and play along. Things went too far and then it was feeling too good to stop." She stopped and glanced at him, guilt evident in her eyes. "I've been sneaking around with you ever since then. Every day."

Inuyasha said nothing, unable to stop staring at her. He didn't know what to say. At least he had had the decency to restrain himself that first time, but she had been using him for her pleasure for nearly a month. For some reason, the knowledge excited him rather than repulsed him. He wondered if the dreams he had been having of her dominating him were really memories, and heat began to infiltrate his gut again.

"I'm sorry," she said, obviously unnerved by his silence. "I just—I wanted you for so long that when I finally had you, even if it wasn't really you, I would take whatever I could get."

"What was my trigger word?" he asked, surprising them both.

She smirked. "F-E-T-C-H."

He snorted and she laughed. "What was mine?" she asked, her eyes round and curious.

"P-I-N-K."

"That's not creative," she said with a pout.

Inuyasha moved next to her and just sat there, the skin on his arms getting goose bumps where it brushed against hers. "Why do you think it makes us act that way?"

Kagome sighed. "I brought the book with me and finished reading it. Turns out, it makes anyone a pleasure slave, not just a regular slave." She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he put an arm around her, wondering why they weren't both jumping in embarrassment and stuttering like idiots due to their mutual nudity. "There's a way to dissolve the control, if you want."

"Do you want that?" he asked carefully.

She nodded. "I think that would be for the best. That doesn't mean we have to stop doing this, though," she finished, a smile in her voice. Kagome turned and looked at him, the love in her eyes just as strong as when she was under his control, only a lot less creepy.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "How do we break the spell?"

"We'd have to go back to my world and get a few things, but until we can, don't say the word. Don't even think the word," she commanded sternly.

"Fine," he said with a smirk. Now that he had the real Kagome, he didn't need the other scary one. Moving in for a kiss, Inuyasha stopped when her eyes went wide and she gasped as though terrified.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if she sensed something he didn't.

"I just realized," she whispered with wide eyes. "My little brother is a complete pervert!"

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her, reminding himself to thank her brother the next time they went through the well.


End file.
